Erin
is a close friend of Rain and a member of the Fallen community. Personality She was a bit of a cape geek able to recognize the former Glory Girl right away.“Erin, you’ve seen Kenzie and Sveta before.” “Hi again,” Erin said. “And this is Victoria. We were talking about having her be our coach.” “Hi,” Erin said, leaning toward Rain to get a better view of me, extending her hand in another wave. Rain looked momentarily like a deer in the headlights with Erin’s face close, with Erin doing a very good job at not noticing or not looking like she’d noticed. “You look a lot like Glory Girl.” “I am,” I said. “I was.” “Huh,” Erin said. “That’s really cool. Maybe I’ll see you around?” “It’s likely,” I said. - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 May like hanging out with Rain due to the closeness to superheroes he affords her. I… don’t really know what she gets out of the deal, from me.” “I can think of a few things she gets from you,” Tristan said. “I appreciate you saying that, I’m not sure I see it though,” Rain said. ... “Having a friend with powers is pretty neat,” I said to Rain. “Yeah. For sure,” he said. “And while I don’t know you that well, you seem very thoughtful.” “And there’s the brooding, mysterious part of it,” Kenzie said. “Girls like that. You and Chris are similar like that.” “I see,” Rain said. He frowned a bit. “I’m picturing the expression on your face,” Chris said, before laughing. - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 Dealing with another non-brainwashed member of the Fallen is also a plus. Relationships Parents They allow her a great deal of independence, given their continued shell shock from Gold Morning they aren't equipped to do much else. Rain O'Fire Frazier She is good friends with him. He sometimes worried that he wasn't looking after her well enough.>of5: Thank you, c. Questionable_Mammal: I thought that one result looked good Heart_Shaped_Pupil: pretty nasty customer of5: It is. She is. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: are you looking after your friend? of5: not nearly enough - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 She felt frustrated and betrayed that he turned her down when they were paired together, seeing it as the only chance she would get to pull away from the Fallen. - Exerpt from Interlude 5d II Appearance She is considered attractive by multiple parties, with Victoria believing she had the making of a model, and that it would be "not fair if weren't".Erin, Rain’s friendship he wasn’t intending to mess with, was not the kind of person I imagined driving a van like that, or spending time with someone of Rain’s somewhat grungy, not-inclined-to-smile presentation. There were women where someone’s first thought might be ‘they could be a model’ and there were women where the first thought was ‘they have to be a model, it’s not fair if they aren’t’. She was the latter. Short black hair with a long swoop at the front, dangly jewelry, more piercings in one ear, and one of the memorial shirts, much like how the dress I was wearing served as a way for me to represent and remember Brockton Bay. She was from New York, it seemed, or she wanted to represent it. - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 Similarly people at the Fallen compound considered her attractive“You want a ride, rain man?” Jay asked. “No thanks. Walking with a friend.” “I know who you’re talking about. You know you don’t have the slightest chance with her, right?” “Of being her friend?” “Yeah, right,” Jay said. He rolled his eyes. “Enjoy that walk.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II with her appearance drawing looks.“ Rain was left to wonder whether the Barr sisters had hopped out and headed on their way to school, or if they were attending the morning service, now. Erin drew looks. She stood out, and not just because she wasn’t a usual for the morning service. It was in moments like this that Rain knew he wasn’t letting feelings color his views on her. He could see the way people acted around her, the way they looked at her. He was spooked, seeing it. He knew who these people were, he’d grown up with them, and he knew how they functioned. On a level, he was one of them. - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II Her parents were trying to convince her to marry someone. Rain also found her to be very attractive. Abilities and Equipment Is familiar with a gun.“Are you managing okay?” “I’ve been going over to the junkyard to shoot at bottles. That helps,” Erin said. She had a serious look on her face. “Might be good to have the practice if you ever need help.” “I don’t want to get you involved.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II Socially adroit able to deduce the numerous discussions that are going on about her future. History Background Had a fairly normal middle class background. going to Disney world when she was eleven. As well as having a time at camp.“When I was eleven? I think we went to Disneyworld at the start of summer. And I had six weeks of camp with the most irresponsible camp counselors. Tons of food we shouldn’t have been allowed to have, swimming, mud Olympics. One of the boys fell on the mud slide and broke two of his fingers.” “It’s hard to imagine you being eleven.” “I was the most awesome eleven year old. Man, I really wanted to go back there the next year, but I think our parents all shared notes and realized how dangerous it was.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II She and her family survived Gold Morning and moved into The City. Her family were not part of the Fallen, but, broken by the event they found themselves pray to the Endbringer Cult.Interlude 4b II Post-Gold Morning Allegedly met Rain while running away from a riot.Rain said. “I’ve always grown up in the middle of nowhere, so when my family was getting settled after Gold Morning, we saw all the incentives they were offering to people willing to get a headstart on agriculture and it seemed natural, you know?” “Sure,” I said. “Erin’s parents were kind of the opposite. City people through and through, something in them broke after Gold Morning. They couldn’t bring themselves to join the rat race again, I think. They were given the option for the simple life and they took it. Erin got dragged with.” “And you connected.” “She was having a hard time, because y’know, she stands out when a lot of people are hurt and angry and looking to lash out. She went looking for a hiding place and she stumbled on my workshop. She’s been a real help, from before I even had the therapy, helping me get figured out, listening to me, helping me research. - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 The facts are likely more complicated. Was at the Library with Rain helping him research Multi-trigger events.Heart_Shaped_Pupil: R! of5: Hi K. Missed you earlier. Am at library with friend. Researching. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: this is friend you’ve talked about ? of5: She is the friend. She is helping with technical side, searches. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: Hi friend! Thank you for being good to our R! of5: She at another computer now. I got her bored. I wouldn’t join this chat if she was watching. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: aw of5: We stumped atm. Everythink links to outside articles. Dead ends. Most stuff I already know. of5: and I know v. little - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 Early-Ward Picked Rain up after his latest therapy session where she met the new coach. This gave Erin the chance to meet the former Glory Girl. Rain claimed she is trying to find a job.“How’s Erin?” Tristan asked. “She’s good. She’s applying for jobs today. We’re in an awkward spot for it, though, not many locations, a lot of people around our age want those jobs, and it’s a long drive in to get to work. I think those places open at six. It might mean waking up at four to get to work on time.” ... “It’s a chance to be independent,” Tristan said. “If she can get the job. She gives off a good impression, so I can imagine it happening.” “Yeah,” Rain said. “Who is she?” I asked. “Can I ask?” “Just a friend,” Rain said. - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 Met up with Rain after he attended his new groups training session.Rain walked for ten minutes to get where he was going. Erin had parked under a modest little bridge in a town with one gas station. I didn’t feel good, watching them interact. I felt guilty for spying, even though his actions proved he was being dishonest. I watched Rain make conversation with his friend. Minutes, where he did most of the talking, pacing some, while Erin leaned against the side of the vehicle. He must have asked something, because Erin shifted position, reaching through the window. A second later, she drew her hand out. She had a handgun. It didn’t mean anything. This was justifiable, given his situation. Lying about where he lived and where he was going was justifiable. Even his friend carrying a gun made sense, when he was being hunted. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Post-Fallen fall Thanked Rain while he was recovering from being attacked by Cradle. Took time off to process. Started assisted Hund family with recovery of their son. Post-Goddess' Takeover Went to the mall with Breakthrough. Post-Time Bubble Pop Welcomed Rain back from Earth Shin.Interlude 15.a II Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:The Fallen Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters